


Game of Survival

by ROSIERS



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: In Helen's defense, she never actually intended on participating in the Hunger Games and it wasn't HER fault that her little cousin was picked as tribute but -- fuck -- why was her aunt looking at her like that?---"Haymitch, who's that?""Victor of 69, Helen Highhill from District Four. Don't let the pretty face fool you, she's vicious and lethal. You avoid her at all costs in the arena."





	Game of Survival

_**Game of Survival** _

* * *

_**Main Cast** _

_**Helen Highhill** _

_[Rosie_ _Huntington-Whiteley]_

_Seven Nation Army, The Glitch Mob_

_Sweet Dreams, Marilyn Manson_

_Black Wave, K.Flay_

_Beat the Devil's Tattoo, Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_

_Short Change Hero, The Heavy_

_Bravado, Lorde_

_Eyes on Fire, Blue Foundation_

_Kill of the Night, Gin Wigmore_

_Welcome to the Jungle, Guns N' Roses_

_Wreak Havoc, Skylar Grey_

_Let's Kill Tonight, Panic! at the Disco_

_Run For Your Life, K.Flay_

_Killing Strangers, Marilyn Manson_

* * *

_**Finnick Odair** _

_[Hayden Christensen]_

__

* * *

_**Supporting Characters** _

**_Cashmere Lucer_ **

_[Amber Heard]_

__

**_Gloss Lucer_ **

_[Benjamin Eidem]_

__

**_Johanna Mason_ **

_[Jena Malone]_

__

**_Katniss Everdeen_ **

_[Seychelle Gabriel]_

__

**_Peeta Mellark_ **

_[Frank Dillane]_

__

* * *

_**Adonis Morel** _

_[Vladimir Ivanov]_

__

_**Kai Jameson** _

_[Matthew Daddario]_

__

_**Enobaria Flora** _

_[Meta Golding]_

__

_**Brutus Cross** _

_[Gerard Butler]_

__

_**Wiress Butler** _

_[Winona Ryder]_

__

_**Beetee Latier** _

_[Michael Emerson]_

__

_**Magdalene Carlson** _

_[Lynn Cohen]_

* * *

_**Chapter One** _

Helen Highhill was content with letting her twelve year old cousin get reaped for death --  _sure,_ she agreed, it was terrible of her, but she wasn't about to die in some arena for a little brat that constantly bitched at her for not doing anything right.

Helen Highhill was seventeen years old and she's been training for the Hunger Games since she was old enough to wield a spear, she was generally accepted as the best in the First Academy, which was  _typically_ the best of the three academies but of course Finnick Odair had to pop out of the Second Academy four years ago out of  _fucking_ nowhere.

She didn't understand how Finnick Odair even  _happened_ , if he were as good as he was in the Games, then he would have been moved up when he was young like how she and Kai Jameson were.

Her gaze drifted to where the eighteen year old was lounging against a wall on the stage as Cassandra was dragged, wailing, by peacekeepers. Feeling eyes boring into the back of her skull, she saw Cassiopeia, her aunt on her father's side, glaring at her.

 _You let my daughter go into the arena, you don't have a home to come back to tonight,_ she could practically hear Cassiopeia, who never liked Helen, shouting at her.

Helen rolled her eyes,  _annoying bitch,_ she thought vehemently.  _Why the hell did mom had to go off and die and leave me with this stupid cunt? Better yet, why can't I live with Adonis?_

Adonis Morel was the son of Helen's father's sister, her cousin and best friend. He turned nineteen just the other day, making him too old for the reaping. He was constantly at sea now and Helen hated him for it because if he were home more, she'd be able to stay with him instead of Cassiopeia and Cassandra.

She bore no love for her aunt and younger cousin, but without them, she'd have nowhere to live and she wasn't necessarily liked throughout District Four. Lazily putting her hand in the air, she called, "I volunteer."

Around her, people began whispering. She caught the sight of her elder cousin with the adults, staring at her with wide, horrified eyes.

" _That's Helen Highhill!"_

_"She's top dog right now!"_

Helen made her way to the stage and took her place next to Seraphina, not sparing her brat of a cousin a look. "Your name, dear?" Seraphina asked.

Helen raised her eyebrows briefly before leaning into the microphone with a smirk, "Helen Highhill," she said, voice firm, confident, because she  _was_ confident. She was the best District Four had right now, if she couldn't win, no one could.

"Everyone give a big round of applause for our tribute!" Seraphina said and the rest of her district did, the kids in the Academy with her letting out whoops of excitement. They didn't like her, not personally, but they did like the chances she gave District Four for another winner.

Helen shot them a wide grin and winked at them as Seraphina announced the male tribute that would be coming with her to the Capitol.

" _Kai Jameson!"_ Seraphina called and as soon as the name registered in her head, Helen started laughing loudly, startling Seraphina who was standing next to her.

Kai Jameson was a year older than her and her biggest rival in the First Academy. Helen and Jameson had been moved up during the same Moving Ceremony -- From Third Academy to Second Academy at the age of nine and ten, respectively, and then a year later they were moved up to First, Helen had been the youngest to be moved to First Academy in nearly fifty years.

Since they were thirteen and fourteen, they had been vying for top spot. They've been fighting against one another for so long that they knew exactly how the other fought, if they were the two to make it to the final two, it would be a long, hard battle.

"Oh, shut  _up_ , Highhill!" Jameson snapped as he took his place on the other side of Seraphina.

"Fucking  _make_ me, Jameson," Helen said, eyes alight with excitement, "I guess we're finally going to get out answer soon."

Those last words were dark, full of promise, because of how long Helen and Jameson have been vying for the position of top at the First Academy. They'd get their answer when one of them came out of the arena alive.

Their major began to read the long, dull Treaty of Treason and Helen's eyes never left Jameson's, who was glaring down at her. 

She wondered briefly, if it came down to the two of them, who would win. She was confident in herself, yes, but Jameson had the upper hand with his skill with the trident, which was generally accepted as having a combative advantage over the spear, which was Helen's weapon of choice.

Helen's prowess with the spear was unparalleled, but so was Jameson's with the trident --  _maybe not_ , Helen thought, amused,  _Finnick Odair was damn lethal with his own trident. Jameson may have some competition yet._

 

Maybe there wouldn't even be a trident there. They were rare in the arenas, Finnick Odair had his own gifted to him, probably the most expensive gift Helen had ever seen sent to a tribute. If Jameson didn't get his hands on a trident, he was only proficient in spear wielding and Helen could easily take him out.

Though she hasn't seen the tributes from One and Two just yet, she knew that Jameson would be one of the main competitors in the arena and she'd need a way to take him out once their alliance with One and Two ended.

The mayor had finished his speech and the anthem had ended and Jameson and Helen were being taken into the Justice Building. She throws Jameson one last smirk before she's put into a room and left alone.

District Four, in general, was considered a wealthy district, but the elite of Four were beyond anything the general public could understand. The Justice Building itself is solid proof of that. Half of the decorations in the room she had been placed in were gilded, the carpets were thick and decorated and the couches and chairs were a deep red velvet. 

She took a seat on the couch, carelessly throwing her feet onto the couch and lounging back. Adonis would be the only one to come visit her. Her aunt and other cousin would be heading back to their house, grateful to be finally rid of her. 

 _As if,_ she thought angrily,  _I'll survive if only to come back and make you regret treating me like shit._

The doors opened and Adonis was there, he wasn't weepy or sad, he was angry. He stormed right up to her and grabbed her by the bicep, yanking her to her feet. "Why the  _hell_ did you do that?" he shouted, glaring at her. She felt the hard calluses on his hands from fishing rough against her skin and proceeded on driving her knee into his stomach

Adonis let go of her quickly, letting out a hiss of pain. Helen dropped back onto the couch, giving him a steely look, "You and I both know that if I had let the little brat go into the arena, I would have been kicked out and left for dead." 

Adonis gave her another angry look and for a moment, she thought that he would hit her upside the head but the thought passed quickly. Adonis was a passive little thing, as much as he liked to think he was tough, he was a real pushover and hated fighting, which is why he never attended the Academies. 

"You had  _me_ , you could have stayed with me," Adonis said desperately, taking a seat next to her.

Helen frowned, he knew that she couldn't have. Helen had to stay in the District until she turned nineteen years old. It was mandatory for the Academy because so long as you were eligible for reaping, you couldn't go at sea. You had to stay in and train and the peacekeepers would never allow her to stay, as a minor, alone in a house for an entire year.

"Shut up," Adonis said, running a hand through his hair, obviously realizing what she was about to say. 

Helen let out a breath and took her hand into his, his hand rough against her smooth one. The Academy always had them using leather gloves so they didn't tear their hands up with weapons, it was how people differentiated between the Academy trainees and normal kids. Adonis was her best friend,  _only_ friend and she was his. If she didn't come back, it would destroy him.

"Look," he said, taking the seat next to her, "I know you can do this, you're the best Four has right now, if anyone can do this, it's you and I know you know that but you can't get cocky in there. It'll get you killed."

Helen's eyes narrowed and Adonis scowled at her, "Don't you dare give me that look," he snapped, "You know that you get arrogant. You did it in training all of the time. You can't do that in there."

"I know," Helen said, and she  _did_ know that. She knew that One and Two would have been training just as hard as she had been but she also knew that she was good. She wouldn't just roll over if one of them challenged her for leader.

Adonis obviously saw that his words went over her head and he let out a breath. Taking her hand, he opened it and placed something cold. "Wear this as your token," he told her and she looked down and saw his golden chain necklace.

His mother had given it to him before she died, it was probably worth an entire house here in Four but he refused to sell it.

"Adonis," she began and he shook his head. 

"Wear it," he said firmly and Helen sighed before nodding. He motioned for her to turn around around and she did, moving her hair to one shoulder. His fingers brushed against her neck as the cool metal touched her neck, making her shiver instinctually. He clipped the necklace and leaned back.

It fit snug around the base of her neck, too tight for anyone to grab and try to strangle her with but it felt like home, like Adonis. "It looks good," he said, leaning back with a smirk, "Not as good as it does on me, but good nonetheless."

"Oh, fuck off," Helen snapped and shoved the older boy, who laughed loudly.

They sat for a moment and then the peacekeepers walked into the room, telling them that time was up.

Helen sneered, "Then give us more," she said coldly, "He's going to be my only visitor anyways."

"Rules are rules," they responded and Adonis let out an annoyed breath, standing up and pulling Helen into a tight hug. She stiffened immediately, unused to physical affection, but then relaxed in his grasp, putting her arms around his waist. 

"Come back to me," he said quietly, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I will," Helen promised.

 _and I will,_ she vowed to herself,  _I'll come home._

* * *

Finally on the train, Finnick Odair took note of this year's tributes. For the past few years, they've been, for lack of a better word, utterly terrible and he could only hope that this year, perhaps, they would stand a chance because he was sick of watching his tributes die.

Finnick felt the girl, Helen Highhill, staring at him and he nearly sighed. The last thing he needed was another female tribute who volunteered in order to get closer to him. It had happened last year _and_ the year before and both girls ended up dying in the bloodbath because they hadn’t known what they were doing and they hadn’t been in one of the Academies.

He hasn’t been caught up yet in the workings of any of the Academies since his own games, the last he remembered was that two young, promising kids had been moved up to First in the Moving Ceremony seven years ago but he hasn't heard anything since.

He eyed the two briefly, _it could be them,_ he thought, remembering the whisperings when the two were called, _they both look athletic and tall and toned. Their hands are smooth, which also indicates that they're from one of the Academies. If they weren’t, they’d have calluses from fishing with spears and tridents. The Academy students all use thin leather, fingerless gloves. If they are Academy, I’ll have to send them both a pair once the Games start._

“How the _fuck_ were you in Second Academy?” Helen finally demanded, eyes narrowing and Finnick started at the comment, not expecting it, “If you were as good there as you were in your Games, you would have been moved up like Jameson and I.”

Finnick let the words process as he leaned back, taking them both in, “You’re both First Academy?” He asked and they both nodded, “How long?”

“We were both moved up to Second when she was nine and I was ten, same Moving Ceremony, and then First the next year,” Kai explained, shooting her a dirty look, “We’ve been top since we were thirteen and fourteen, respectively.”

 _So they are the two from seven years ago. That explains why I haven’t heard of them. They got top spot the year of my Games._ He shared a long look with Mags, _top of First Academy since thirteen/fourteen years old? We might actually have a shot this year._

“ _We?_ ” the girl snapped, “ _I_ have been top since thirteen, you’ve been _second.”_

Kai shot her a vicious glare, “You know as well as I do that we’ve been going back and forth, stupid cunt,” he spat and Finnick briefly shut his eyes. _Of course they don’t get along, why can’t things ever be easy for me?_

"You're just a jealous little bitch that gets his ass handed to him by a girl younger than him, Jameson," Helen sneered, fury flashed in Kai's eyes as he rose to his feet and Helen laughed again, egging him on. Finnick grit his teeth as he moved to his own feet, ready to intervene. Kai Jameson was obviously very short-tempered and Helen Highhill seemed like the type of person that could get under anyone's skin, no matter how thick.

"Keep fucking running your mouth," Kai said darkly, his blue eyes glaring heavily at Helen, who's smile widened.

"Or what?" she challenged and Kai let out a furious hiss, lunging for one of the knives on the table. Helen was faster, she already had one in her hand and Kai had to dive to the ground as Helen through a steak knife with pinpoint accuracy right where his neck would have been.

"Alright, that's it," Finnick snapped. He grabbed Helen, who was closest to him, and dragged her away. "Mags, can you please talk some sense into that one? The last thing we need is the other tributes using this against us."

Mags nodded once and Finnick dragged a laughing Helen through the halls and into his bedroom. He threw her harshly onto the bed and slammed the door shut behind him. Turning around, opening his mouth to start yelling at her he paused as she began speaking first, her eyes alight, "This your room?" she asked, a dangerous smirk on her face, "I should be honored. How much do other women have to pay to get here?" 

Finnick froze at her words but made himself brush it off, he hated when people assumed things about him and even though in this sense, she was right, she made it seem like he  _wanted_ it. He took back what he had thought earlier about her being one of his little fangirls, he'd rather that than _this_. He looked at her, "You've got quite the mouth on you," he noted lightly, "I hope you can back it up because the people in the arena won't take it as kindly as I do."

Helen's lips twisted into a cruel smirk, "What makes you think they'd live long enough to hear me speak?" she asked and Finnick eyed her briefly.  _A career, for sure, has the mentality and brutality, I need to talk with Brutus, Enobaria, Cashmere and Gloss._

"You seem like the type of person to draw it out to mock them," Finnick told her and Helen laughed, laying back on his bed as if she owned the place.

"Makes the win all the more satisfying," she agreed, propping herself up on an elbow to look up at him through her lashes, "How did you kill?" 

She asked the question so casually that Finnick didn't even process what she had said at first, "I'm sure you watched my Games."

"That I did," she said, "Impressive, really, for Second Academy. Though, everyone else says it wasn't skill."

Finnick had to force his face to remain impassive at her offhanded, irritating words. "And what, exactly, did they it was?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and Helen smirked.

"Pretty face got you rich sponsors, didn't it? Would you have won if you didn't get that trident?" Helen questioned and it was something that Finnick asked himself everyday--if he hadn't of been sent his trident, there was no way he could have won against the District Two male and his swords. "I guess that answers that," Helen said, voice dark with amusement as she leaned back onto his bed.

"Look," Finnick said, changing the topic to what he had  _actually_ brought her in here for. "You and Kai need to chill with the fighting. I get that you two were rivals in the Academy but this isn't the Academy. The people in there will prey on any weakness you show and-"

"Oh come on," Helen snapped and Finnick paused because she actually sounded annoyed, "I don't know what you guys were taught in Second, but we know that when we get there, we need to work together, we're not stupid, Odair."

"Finnick," he said, immediately and Helen gave him an odd look. For all of his experience with making women the one blushing and being speechless, Helen made him so on edge that his own face started reddening, "Call me Finnick, not Odair." 

Helen let out an amused sound, "Okay," she said simply, "Whatever. We're not stupid, Finnick." 

Finnick gave her a long look, "I assure you, I never assume that."


End file.
